


Something Blue

by NixiNonna88



Series: The Something Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon doesn't live here, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixiNonna88/pseuds/NixiNonna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has trouble letting Danny go.  When it comes to letting old loves go Scott and Stiles are experts and provide Jackson with comfort and advice. </p><p>“I know how hard it is to see him be happy with someone else.” </p><p>“How do you do it?” He asked Scott, breathing out a rough sigh.</p><p>It was Stiles who answered, making Jackson blink in startled surprise.  “When you love someone, all you really want is for them to be happy even if it’s not with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is a sequel of sorts to Something Borrowed but you don’t need to read that to understand this.

 

“Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope.”

Maya Angelou

* * *

 

Jackson felt like a voyeur. Standing on Derek’s balcony, in the shadows, he watched Danny, his heart climbing into his throat and nearly strangling him.

All Jackson could see was red. He watched as Danny leaned his head back against the man’s chest and lifted his hands to clasp the ones at his shoulders.

What the hell was he doing touching him like that?

It was too intimate, too close. He felt anger twitch the muscle in his cheek as he kissed the top of Danny’s head and rubbed his cheek against his hair. Scenting him like he had any right. Jackson knew when it came to Danny he couldn’t think straight but what he was feeling now, the possessive instincts tightening his gut were stronger then he would have thought himself capable of.

He wanted to kill that man for touching him. Jealousy reared up and filled him with irrational anger he had no business feeling. Nevertheless, there it was and he couldn’t make it go away. His fingerprints left dents in the railing. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Danny, no matter how hard he willed himself to turn away.

It was his own fault really. He let Danny go. 

He left Beacon Hills for London in an attempt to protect Danny. Backed a bag, and fled in the middle of the night, mentally damning himself for the self-hatred that consumed him every day.

He thought distance would make Danny pull away from all the werewolf drama, the last thing he ever wanted was Danny involved in any of the Alpha mess. Danny was too sweet, too innocent, and too blatantly in love him to even think about self-preservation. Danny looked at him with love in his eyes and all Jackson could think about was how easily he could take that love and destroy it. Jackson knew if it stayed it would ruin Danny or worse get him killed.

All of it was for nothing, Danny didn’t walk away from anything, instead he walked into Ethan’s arms. Leaving Jackson fighting to ignore the tightening of his chest, the regret and the rage and the lust, lust he’d been fighting for almost eight months now. It was a hunger that never slept, that never eased, for a man who now belonged to another.

Jackson’s jaw clenched, his back teeth grinding, as the past threatened to swallow him. He was so lost in his own self-pity he didn’t hear Stiles or Scott come out to join him. “See.. Scotty, didn’t need a super sniffer to know he’d be out here.”

“Come on Jackson, you’re much too pretty to be out here alone.” Jackson didn’t even need to look to know that Stiles mouth had twisted into a sly smile. It took Jackson by surprise how much he missed that.

Hell, maybe he was coming down with something. Or maybe he was just so desperate that he was becoming delusional. Missing Stilinski was never going to be on his itinerary.

Scott laughed softly into the charged silence as he settled in on Jackson’s left crossing his arms across his chest, and leaning one elbow against the intricately carved railing. Scott’s head tilted a fraction as he studied Jackson, dark eyes impossible to read.

Scott’s head fell forward and he seemed to be staring hard at the floor, lost in thought. Several tense moments passed, and when he looked back toward Jackson he kept his voice gentle, saying, “I know how hard it is to see him be happy with someone else.”

“How do you do it?” He asked Scott, breathing out a rough sigh.

Scott stared at him, his gaze moving softly over his face, before settling back on his eyes. Jackson felt as if he could see straight into him—as if he could get into his head and witness firsthand the chaos going on inside.

It was Stiles who answered, making Jackson blink in startled surprise.  “When you love someone, all you really want is for them to be happy even if it’s not with you.”

Jackson watched the silent conversation going on between Stiles and Scott, Scott pinning Stiles with a hard, intense stare. Their interaction made Jackson’s stomach flip, making him queasy. He missed feeling that connected to someone else, for Jackson that was always Danny.

Whatever moment they were having it was clearly over when Stiles lifted his chin, and titled his lips into that sly smirk that he wore like a mask before saying, “Long story short: you get over it.”

Jackson snorted, titling his head toward Derek’s direction. It was no secret that Stiles had been watching Derek and Lydia for half the night.

“Clearly that’s working for you.”

“I’m still a work in progress. Perfect takes time.” Stiles said lightly, giving Jackson a playful wink and his trade mark smirk.

But after a moment, Stiles smirk faltered and he ran both hands back through his hair, then shoved them deep in his jeans’ pockets. His brows pulled together in a tight frown.

“It kills me that I can’t make him happy. That I’m not enough-”  Stiles closed his eyes, his features tight with strain and Jackson could smell the misery rolling off him in waves. “But Derek _is_ happy, he laughs, and _fuck_ he even smiles now.”

Jackson sneaks a peek at Derek as he attempts to beat Parrish in a game of darts and he has to admit its surprising to see Derek like that, the corners of his eyes crinkling with laugh lines and a small smile playing at his mouth.

Jackson isn’t the only one watching though.

Stiles nodded mutely, as if to say _‘see what I mean’_ and then quietly whispered, “And that’s what matters. That’s he’s happy.” It almost sounded as if that last bit had stuck in his throat, and Jackson wasn’t the only one who’d notices. Scott reaches out and gently touches Stiles shoulder. Jackson wants to say something reassuring, partly to convince Stiles and partly to convince himself but Scott speaks up first. 

“Dude, Peter, just pocketed a few of Braeden’s throwing stars.”

Stiles konked his forehead against the railing once, then twice, and turned to send Scott his best glare “Can someone seriously just kill him already? Third times the charm right ?”

Scott snorted, as Stiles edged past him and he walked back into the party, the sound of his yelling and Peter’s cackling drowned out by the music, sounding like a pleasant hum to Jackson’s ears.

Jackson slanted Scott a quick, questioning look, and a low, husky chuckle rumbled deep in Scott’s chest. “Peter’s been attempting to kill Parrish in the name of enlightenment. He wants to know if he’s just fire proof or death proof all together. Honestly, Peter just does it to get Stiles attention and make him follow him around all night.”

Scott choked on another sharp bark of laughter, as Jackson a made a soft sound of surprise, his face twisting up in disgust. He was forever going to have the mental image of Peter and Stiles burned into his brain. There were some things he was better off not knowing.

Frowning, Jackson asked, “Your cool with that?”

“I may not like him,” Scott ground out in a voice like gravel, “but he helped Stiles after the Nogitsune. He makes Stiles more Stiles like.”

There’s a moment of silence as Jackson processes that. He knows what that’s like: to feel like a stranger in your own body. It’s like your skin doesn’t fit you anymore and there's this weight on your chest, all that guilt, slowly suffocating you.  He doesn’t know how he would have made it through that without Danny and Lydia.

Suddenly he’s more grateful to Peter than he ever wanted to be.

After a moment, Scott says “For what it’s worth. I’ve been where you are right now.  I didn’t think I would ever get over Allison. Watching her with Isaac nearly killed me.”

“How did you get over her?”

Scott shrugs his shoulders “I didn’t.”

With that said Scott starts heading back towards the party, stopping only for a moment to say “Sometimes the wait is worth it. No matter how much it hurts.”

Jackson looks at Danny and knows.

He’ll wait.  Wait for as long as it takes.


End file.
